1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski boot fittable in a safety ski binding. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ski boot carrying a release member normally fitted in a ski binding but movable relative to the remainder of the boot to release the ski boot from the binding.
2. Prior Art
Known safety ski bindings have toe and heel holding elements hooked over the sole or fixed projections at the front and back of a ski boot. When force in excess of a predetermined force is exerted by the boot on the bindings, such holders move relative to the ski to release the boot. Leg injuries have continued to occur, however, and the search has continued for improved boot-releasing systems.